Notre Amour
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. L'histoire tendre et semée d'embûches de la relation entre Percy et Olivier, de l'amitié à l'amour et leur combat pour surmonter les troubles engendrés par un traumatisme intervenu dans la petite enfance de Percy.


**Titre :** Notre Amour

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Pairing :** Percy et Olivier

**Avertissements :** Violence physique et psychologique, trauma, dépression, critique des Weasley et de Dumbledore, slash (tout de même !), décès canons de personnages, etc… (si je dis tout, ça risque de cacher une partie du suspense).

L'histoire est canon avec les romans à part pour l'épilogue et ne prend pas en compte les autres sources (internet, interviews, …).

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient (y compris Percy et Olivier sinon ils finiraient ensemble !). Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la grande J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** AU. L'histoire tendre et semée d'embûches de la relation entre Percy et Olivier, de l'amitié à l'amour et leur combat pour surmonter les troubles engendrés par un traumatisme intervenu dans la petite enfance de Percy.

* * *

Notre Amour

Prologue

12 juillet 1995

Olivier Dubois s'affaissa contre le mur alors que le Guérisseur s'éloignait dans le couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Aujourd'hui était indubitablement le pire jour de sa vie. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il se refusa à pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Il devait se montrer fort. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer maintenant ou il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de pleurer et tout serait perdu. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, puis se redressa et rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

C'était presque imperceptible, mais Olivier entendit tout de même les pleurs. Au fil des années, il avait appris à tendre l'oreille pour entendre ces mêmes pleurs et agir en conséquence. Cela lui avait toujours brisé le cœur mais c'était pire aujourd'hui car il n'éprouvait pas seulement de l'empathie envers celui qui les versait mais partageait sa peine. Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces pleurs déchirants : il s'allongea près du corps recroquevillé et le prit dans ses bras. La personne en question se redressa, avant de se retourner et de placer sa tête contre sa poitrine en murmura frénétiquement son prénom.

- Je sais. Je sais. J'ai mal moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur, mais on est ensemble et on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Olivier…

- Je suis là, je serai toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

- Ça fait si mal !

- Je sais, j'ai mal moi aussi. Je suis là. Accroche-toi à moi, je te tiens. J'ai besoin de toi… On surmontera cette épreuve ensemble et on aura un jour la vie dont on rêve depuis si longtemps.

- Tu le promets ?

- Oui, je te le jure. Je t'aime, répéta Olivier en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux roux de son bien-aimé.

- Je t'aime.

Alors que son compagnon succombait à la fatigue et au contrecoup émotionnel, Olivier Dubois se fit la promesse que, plus que jamais, il ferait tout pour protéger Percy du monde extérieur et en particulier de sa famille qui avait causé tant de tourments à son amant. Il se jura également de faire en sorte, lorsque Percy sera prêt, s'il l'était un jour, de lui permettre de se libérer du passé et de vider son cœur en affrontant les Weasley pour les mettre face à toutes les négligences, les fautes et les petites mesquineries qu'ils avaient infligées à un garçon, puis un jeune homme déjà fragile.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être fait ces promesses qu'il s'autorisa à verser des larmes sur ce qu'ils avaient perdus et à exprimer en son fort intérieur sa haine pour le responsable.

_Sois maudit Arthur Weasley !_

* * *

Après avoir constaté les retours positifs concernant le oneshot _Mon Valentin _et constaté qu'il existait finalement peu de fics en français sur le couple Percy/Olivier, j'ai décidé de finir une fic que j'avais commencé avec ce couple, un oneshot, qui je l'espère, sortira en mars ou en avril. J'ai également eu l'idée d'écrire une série centrée sur ces personnages et qui se concentrera sur leur relation en arrière-plan de l'action des romans. Cette fic est probablement la plus longue que j'ai prévu d'écrire à l'heure actuelle, _La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs_ tant plus une saga regroupant plusieurs fic issues d'un même univers.

Je vous préviens tout de suite que cette fiction aura des aspects très sombres et qu'elle n'est pas répertoriée comme le genre Angst pour rien. Le Percy de mon histoire a plusieurs (mais crédibles) problèmes psychologiques et émotionnels qui sont principalement dus à un traumatisme non traité dans sa petite enfance et qui expliquent son comportement dans les romans, en particulier son attachement compulsif aux règles. La critique de la famille Weasley viendra surtout du fait qu'ils n'ont pas su identifier ou même remarquer les problèmes de Percy et que, sans le savoir, ils n'ont fait que les aggraver par leur attitude envers lui.

Néanmoins, la fic n'est pas complètement sombre et l'histoire d'amour entre les deux héros demeure l'élément principal de l'intrigue. Dans cette histoire, Percy est fragile mais également très humain et Olivier est formidable avec lui et se montre prêt à tout pour le protéger et l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès avec mes prologues jusqu'ici (pour ceux qui ont lu celui de _Cubs_, il est voué à disparaître quand j'aurai fini le Chapitre 2), mais je pense que celui de _Notre Amour_ n'est pas superflu. Pour information, l'action du prologue se situe juste après la dispute entre Arthur et Percy.

Avec un peu de chance, cette fic sera la 500ème consacrée à Percy et Olivier à être publiée sur ffnet…

Merci de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises !

**MAJ :**

La fic est bien **500****ème** dédiée à Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois toutes langues et tous genres confondus !

Petite précision suite à la première review de cette fiche. L'action du prologue prend place juste après que Percy annonce à sa famille qu'il a été nommé assistant du Ministre Fudge. Son père insinue qu'il ne doit sa promotion qu'au fait que Fudge espère pouvoir espionner à travers lui les Weasley, Dumbledore et Harry. Furieux, Percy réplique en critiquant les choix politiques de son père et l'impasse professionnel dans lequel ceux-ci l'ont placé. Pour lui, les mauvais choix et le manque d'ambition d'Arthur sont les raisons pour lesquels ils ont toujours été pauvres et ils ont en outre nuis à sa propre carrière quand il est entré à son tour au Ministère. Percy prend ouvertement position pour le Ministère et part s'installer à Londres, rompant tout contact avec sa famille avec laquelle il ne se réconcilie que trois ans plus tard lors de la Bataille de Poudlard (juin 1998). Voir le chapitre 4 d'_Harry Potter et_ _l'Ordre du Phoenix_ pour la version de autres Weasley.

Dans ma fic, les raisons ayant conduits à la rupture de Percy avec les siens sont bien plus complexes que ne l'a perçu sa famille. Sa dispute avec son père a eu de graves répercutions au niveau de sa santé qui l'ont conduit à Saint-Mangouste et ont provoqué le ressentiment d'Olivier à l'égard des Weasley et en particulier d'Arthur. Pour mieux comprendre la personnalité de Percy et ce qui a conduit à ce moment clé dans la chambre d'hôpital, l'action des premiers chapitres nous fera faire un retour en arrière et nous montreront la naissance, puis l'évolution de la relation entre Percy et Olivier.

Je voudrai aussi préciser que Percy n'est pas fou au cas où certains se poseraient la question, il a juste des problèmes et vivre au sein d'une famille nombreuse dont la plupart des membres ne voient les choses qu'en noir et blanc, avec un père faible mais fier, une mère surchargée et étouffante et des frères et sœur qui manquent pour la plupart d'empathie, ont des caractères volatiles (pour Ron et Ginny) et qui cherchent tous à avant tout à se distinguer du reste de leur fratrie, n'a pas arrangé les choses.


End file.
